This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 197 54 189.5, filed Dec. 6, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a folding top for a vehicle, particularly a passenger car having a folding top structure pivotally disposed on the vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 196 22 953 C1 discloses a folding top for a vehicle, particularly a passenger car, having a folding top structure, which is pivotably disposed on folding top bases of a vehicle-body-side. The top structure has a folding top covering and comprises a main hoop, a corner hoop, a rear-side tension bow and a forward folding top section carried on both longitudinal sides by one four bar linkage arrangement respectively. Regarding the folding top kinematics, the two control arms for the forward folding top section form a forward four bar linkage. The main hoop, the rear-side tension bow and a steering control arm form a rearward four bar linkage which, on both longitudinal sides of the folding top, is connected by way of a connecting rod with the forward four bar linkage and the corner hoop.